topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaori Shirasaki
Origin: '''Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou 'Classification: '''Human (Formerly), God's Apostle (Post-Resurrection), Human-Apostle Hybrid (Currently) 'Threat level: 'Wolf+ || Maoh '''Age: '''23 Years (Currently) '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and abilities: 'Healing, Barrier, Light Manipulation, Minor Time Manipulation || All previous abilities, in addition to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid), Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Disintegration could reduce all matters into nothing), Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Information Manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection, Resistance to Magic, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Temperature, Expert Swordsmanship (Was able to peek on Noint's combat experience, so she could learn the Apostle's sword skill) '''Physical strength: Average Human || Unknown, At least on Superhuman Level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'Wall Level with offensive spell || City Level of pure destructive power. Could Ignore Durability with Disintegration (Shouldn't be weaker than Hajime) '''Durability: '''Average Human || Unknown, Could repel conventional attack with Disintegration - Defense Mode 'Speed: 'Average Human || At least FTL (Noint's vessel capacity could even move faster than Hajime's "Light Speed" that's amplified with Limit Break) 'Intelligence: 'Above Average (Able to learn a new abilities) 'Stamina: 'Average || Very High (Should be Infinite with Heart of Apostle) 'Range: Several Meters with spells || Melee, Several Meters to Hundreds of Meters with Magic Weakness: '''Long spell cast || Apostle was but a "doll" of the Mad God Eht, no matter how strong, his Divine Sentence could easily controlled any Apostle (However, after his complete defeat, this weakness didn't exist anymore) '''Standard equipment: *'Dual Swords — '''Signature weapon of Apostles. She has this swords as she get Noint's body *'Holy Sword of Gospel "Bel Rexion" — the Holy Sword that transforms the energy plundered by the demon's sword into a force that can be shared with the Kaori allies. *'''Demon Sword "Anima Ernte" — Demon Sword, which plunders the power of his opponents and turns it into food. *'Divine Crystal Bracelet — '''A bracelet made by Hajime, this is a magical reserve for storing magic to help fight effectively when magical powers are depleted. It also has various effects like telepathy, etc. *'Mini Treasure Vault —''' created by Hajime using spatial magic and is a smaller version of the Treasure Vault. *'Smartphone — '''A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with a crystal display made in another world.It can communicate with other worlds, emit lasers of concentrated ultra-small sunlight with a needle thickness, and also continuously receive the owner’s vital data, and if a vital element enters the owner’s critical phase, the smartphone automatically opens the small gate, igniting the light of a magic artifact resurrection of satellite type, operating outside the terrestrial atmosphere, Bel Agarta. Noteworthy Techniques & Abilities '''Healer —' that is mainly focused on supporting the "battle", with the main emphasis on healing and purification of the skill, but also has a good affinity for simple magic, which allows you to use protective barriers or the skill of binding. Apostle's body — 'After being killed by two of her classmates, Yue & Tio managed to move Kaori's soul into the body of one of the Apostles of God (Noint). Thus, giving Kaori a very strong body and a numerous abilities, such as wings, summoning swords, etc. that belong to the Apostles. Thanks to Yue, she later gets the opportunity to switch between her normal form and the apostle, from where she gets silver hair and wings. *'Disintegration — 'Apostle's main ability. It envelopes her wings and swords in silvery light, which disintegrate all matters that came in contact. It could even repelling some abilities like Gravity Manipulation & Spatial Manipulation. **'Silver Feathers — 'As she detached numerous silver feather from her wings, the feathers could be shotted in high-speed, and could disintegrate all matters they touch *'Billowing Fire — ability that creates a huge tsunami of fire in the sky, several hundred meters wide. *'Fallen's Sacred Crest —' a Magic that automatically activated and heals Kaori whenever she gets injured in the blink of an eye. *'Mana' Manipulation — The ability to use magic without chant and magic circles. **'Spell Correction' — The ability to combine any magic. **'Elementary kinship' — 'The ability to use all kinds of magic. *'Limit Break — Amplifies overall stats by 3 times compared to the basic statistics, but this force comes with a rebound - after use the user will be very tired. Using it for a long period of time will damage the user's body. Primordial Magic from the Era of Gods — 'These are seven powerful magic that served as the source and basis for all existing magic concepts in Tortus. Each existing form of magic in Tortus is to some extent a degraded version of this Primordial Magic. Each of the seven "magic" governs one existing aspect of the concept. *'Regeneration Magic - One of the types of magic originated from the "Age of the Gods", which allows the user to restore the state of something to its previous or initial state. The true power of this magic is the ability to “interfere with time,” that is, able to manipulate time, anywhere, anytime, or anyone, to the point that the user wants. **'Eternal Engrave — '''A Regeneration Magic that could indefinitely restores her state a second ago, every one second passed. **'Temple Rend —''' A Regeneration Magic that can be used to stretch time ten times longer than usual in a specific area. In this area, an hour inside will be only six minutes outside. **'Absolute Imitation — '''A Regeneration' Magic that restores all destruction regardless of whether it was organic or inorganic matter. **'''Godspeed — A Regeneration Magic that reduces the time that affects each event. This can shorten the attack time to reach the enemy, as well as reduce the time required to move, which allows you to move at a speed that can be mistaken for teleportation. *'Spirit Magic' - One of the types of magic originating from the "Age of the Gods", which allows the user to directly manipulate the soul of a living creature. You can resurrect a living creature from the dead (a time limit applies) or transfer the soul of a living creature from one body to another or even to a non-physical body, practically giving the living creature immortality. The true power of this magic is the ability to "interfere with the negative material that a living being possesses." To be more specific, this magic can also interfere with things like energy within the body, which was magical power, heat, electricity, then thinking, consciousness, memory. Those who possess this magic can even create an artificial consciousness and allow it to dwell in any body that they wish. **'Divine Binding of Layered Usurpation —' A magic that selects its target using Spirit magic, and then Sublimation magic, to illuminate the magic of the Divine Transmission element to transmit magical power to other people. Kaori takes the magical power of the captured enemy to restore his own magical power. *'Sublimation Magic' - Also called as Evolution Magic. One of the types of magic originating from the "Age of the Gods", which allows the user to strengthen or develop all other forms of power, whether strong or weak. It could even combined with other "Primordial magic", increasing their strength and scale. The true power of this magic is the ability to "interfere with the information of existing things." This magic strengthened or developed ability or power in stage 1, affecting information about targets and increasing it one by one. *'Metamorphosis Magic' - One of the types of magic originating from the "Age of the Gods", which allows the user to remake the form of a normal creature and transform them into another form. It is usually used to remake a normal organism and turn it into a monster, or even manipulate a monster’s magic stone and remake it. But the true strength of this magic is the ability to "interfere with any organic material." This refers not only to animals, but it is also possible to remake plants or sentient beings and reform their structure as necessary. This magic can also manipulate by-products made from organic material, such as paper or food.The magic stone that is created during the process is simply a by-product of the process. Key: Human (Pre-Resurrection) || With Noint's Vessel (Post Resurrection Category:Arifureta Category:Character Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Busty babe Category:Energy manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator